Diagnosing operation of a plurality of temperature sensors in an exhaust gas aftertreatment system by directly comparing temperature signals produced by the various sensors with each other may not be practical because two or more of the plurality of temperature sensors may be separated by at least one exhaust gas aftertreatment component, and may therefore be operating within different temperature zones or ranges. It remains, however, desirable to be able to diagnose operation of a plurality of temperature sensors in an exhaust gas aftertreatment system to determine whether the various temperature sensors are operating normally.